<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gone by neocultured (diendxdecade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511138">gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured'>neocultured (diendxdecade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Kunyang, M/M, Suicide Attempt, based on rosé's gone lyrics, jeon gon is kun korean name if you dont know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/neocultured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your smile,<br/>your laughter,<br/>your voice,</p><p>makes me missing you.</p><p>when you smiled at me, your laughter when I fell, you sang sweetly as you accompany me day by day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">warning: mention of suicide and angst with happy ending.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>your smile,</em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>your laughter,</em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>your voice,</em>
  </p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>makes me missing you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">when you smiled at me, your laughter when I fell, you sang sweetly as you accompanyme day by day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">now there's only longing that is starting to fade, when i look at you walking with that girl, it seems like I have been replaced.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I'm tired of waiting, what can I blame if you really have lost, I should not wait as i hope you would still remember our promise to be one, the sacred promise itself has formed into rust and forgotten.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Kun-ge I hope you are happy with your fiancé." the emotion showed through my face may look fake but I ask you just this one time to pretend that I look happy on the day you would link your vows as you step closer to marriage (and forget your promise to me)</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Your face is tense as if you didn't even expect me to come even though you were the one who sent this engagement letter. I'm not hurt, it doesn't hurt I'm just numb to the feeling of love, a few days ago my days filled with me ugly crying so this is enough.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">a person named Liu Yangyang must be strong, at least until this engagement ends. yes, i must look strong in front of all of them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I'm thankful that the hyung and gege didn't talk to me throughout the event and gave me time to be alone. I don't want them to ruin my plan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, this engagement ends, as I say goodbye to hyung and gege, I just don't want to be here any longer i want to go as far as i can. The hyung and gege stared at me yet they seem unsuspecting about what I will do later, I hope they would understand and won't be angry nor blame themself for what I would do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I had planned this from 3 days ago, I know this is not right and I am actually pretty scared but all my love has faded to emptiness and I don't like this feeling of being empty.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">after driving for 1 hour I arrived at the cliff, the view of the sunset is really gorgeous, I know this would truly be the last time so I took a shot of the view, and I posted it on Instagram with a caption,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How am i supposed to live without you? i refuse.“</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I took a deep breath and just before I jumped my cellphone vibrated, I saw a lot of messages from the hyung and gege asking me to stop and don't jump.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">the feeling of doubtful and sorry flare up, as I replied to ten-gege's comment,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">three,</p><p class="p1">two,</p><p class="p1">one-</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">when I wanted to jump someone prevented me by pulling me into his arms. I pushed him and when I saw his face was very similar to kun-ge but kun-ge's hair color was black, not dark blue like the person in front of me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Kun-ge?" I asked with the water pouring down from my eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“That’s not my name, i am Jeon Gon. Cutie, if you still want to jump, then come jump with me but you must promise me that you become mine.” It’s weird that his voice is also very similar to Kun-ge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was confused but spontaneously I nodded and I let go of his hug and then i held Jeon Gon's hand?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">and finally, we jumped together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">strangely a moment before we got inside the water, he whispered "mine" and then kissed my lips. the kiss we shared was sweet, and finally, the water swallowed us up but he didn't separate the distance and kept on kissing me until I lost consciousness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I opened my eyes and found I was still breathing? I survive? last time I remember someone who looks like kun-ge kissed me. I looked up at the white sky wall, and when I raised my right hand I saw a ring on my ring finger?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Liu yangyang, you finally woke up, it's been three days you were unconscious and during your coma, I married you." said the man with dark blue hair, he approached and stroked my hair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Soon your friends will come and I hope you will introduce me well, my dear husband," he said with a smirk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Remember that you belong to jeon gon." he whispered after kissing my lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">after that, I looked at the door that the hyung and gege had come and of course they saw gon kissed me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“who are you?" asked lucas-ge who seems the first one to react after seeing that.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I? I am Jeon Gon and I am Yangyang husband. ” Gon answered by showing the ring on his ring finger, and there were screams of disbelief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Is that really true, Yangyang?" asked sicheng-ge.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I nodded then held gon's hand tightly. you could see Ten-ge's face began to turn pale as if he couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">this is just a maybe but Gon is the one who is there beside me and after all, I have promised to be his so it's okay if I break our promise as you did earlier right kun-ge?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>btw i publish this first in bahasa on my twitter account with the same title gone.</p><p>my twitter account: @/neoculturqd</p><p>and jeon gon is kun korean name. </p><p>thank you for reading thsi fic! i wish you have a good day~<br/>if you ever feel like you want to end your life please talk to other person or connect to you country suicide prevention hotline. remember that suicide is not the answer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>